Thermoplastic roofing systems are desirable due to their strength, durability, and ease of installation. However, thermoplastic roofing systems are generally uniform in appearance and may not provide the look desired in a given application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,461 discloses a roof cover comprising a synthetic plastic sealing membrane and several synthetic plastic bars arranged parallel to one another on the surface of the sealing membrane. The synthetic plastic bars are mechanically fixed to a roof element and each of the bars consists of a single-piece synthetic plastic section, soldered onto the sealing membrane.
What is needed is a roofing system that exhibits good strength and durability, but provides desirable aesthetics as well as other additional benefits.